


Meet my soul on the bridge

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nagito dies, Self-Hatred, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suicide, Suicide Notes, depressed nagito, hajime coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Nagito jumps off one of the bridges, and his friends don't know how to cope.
Kudos: 42





	Meet my soul on the bridge

Rained poured down on him, soaking through his thin clothes. Heavy raindrops exploded against his pale skin, dripping off the irritated skin. Icy breezes sliced against his delicate flesh, cutting through his warmth like it was a stick of warm butter, melting away at one small touch. Puffs of frosty breathe lingered in front of his face every time he found the strength to exhale. Sprawled out on the top of the bridge, was Nagito Komaeda. Numb, emotionless eyes staring up at the sparkling stars above him, mesmerised by their beauty. Misty clouds obscured the moon, cascading a faded light down onto the miserable boy. Salty tears ran down his frosty cheeks, only to mix with the droplets of rain.

Although he was extremely sick and underweight, every muscle in his body felt like it weighed mountains, every joint stiff and locked. Teeth chattering against each other, he listened to the sounds of the night. Calm waves crashing beneath the bridge, splashing and echoing out to him. The eery noise of harsh winds travelling through the air. Quiet squeaks of wood beneath his limp body.

White hair clinging to his face, he slowly began to sit up, tear and rain drops dripping off the point of his nose. Snot joined the trail, slipping out of his numb nose and into his lap. So weak to care, he slowly began to shimmy out of his jacket, immediately feeling the bitter winds against his fragile arms. Bone chilling breezes brushed against him like sandpaper.

Twig like fingers twitching and convulsing, he gripped onto the railing and pathetically pulled himself onto his wobbly feet. Knees clanked together violently, the noise of bone and bone echoing around the empty night. Swallowing down lumps that got caught in his throat, he began to slip his frozen feet out of his drenched shoes. Water had accumulated in the soles, creating a uncomfortable squelching noise when he walked.

The crying albino stood on the edge of the bridge, barefoot and freezing to death. Managing the courage, he peeked over the railing, holding back a tsunami of tears. Possibly 70 feet above water...? That should kill him- he prayed. Wiping away his tears determinedly, he slipped over the wooden railing, now standing at deaths door. Face to face with his forever destiny. Knuckles turning white, t region behind him tightened as he slowly leaned forward, breaking down into a puddle of tears. Rivers ran down his face like a broken faucet, disguising his once porcelain face with an ocean of regret and grief. Agonising screams of pain ripped from his throat, like a bandaid off a fresh wound. Vocal cords strained to accommodate the strangled noises of suffering.

Leaning forward more, he let his aching fingers let go of the slippery wood. Immediately his feather light body plummeted towards the water. Arms spreading out into a T, he listened to the sound of crashing waves get closer. Eyes shut tightly he imagined all the great times he had, the memories flashing in his mind like the bright gates of heaven. Why did life seem so peaceful? Why did he want to continue living? Why did he want to take back everything he had just done. But. You don’t appreciate life until it’s over.

His body hit the ocean like a brick, sinking deeper and deeper into the sea. Bones in his body snapped, skin ripped open, blood poured into the once crystal blue see- now stained red with regret and sorrow. The ice cold water consumed the body like prey, feeling up his orifices. Waved carried his body like a casket to a funeral, bobbing it up and down above the surface, like a rotten apple

* * *

Hajime was walking across the bridge with Chiaki, talking about usual things. Like how crazy the rain was last night, or how his sleep cycle was getting worse every night. How paranoid he was, and how he had to keep checking his locks... how much he wanted to forgive Nagito... to talk to him... to get to know him... Chiaki was listening and humming along, slipping switches on her gaming device.

Snapping him out of his ranting, a familiar jacket caught his eye. Tapping Chiakis shoulder, directing her attention to the suspicious article of clothing. Walking over to it cautiously, it confirmed Hajimes doubts. That was Nagitos jacket, laid drenched and abandoned on the edge of the bridge.

Parting his dry lips to speak, Chiaki interrupted him, pointing to a pair of zipper shoes. The brunette felt his heart shatter into thousands pieces. His stomach drop to his toes. His breakfast stirring in his stomach. The albinos shoes were laid lifelessly a couple inches away from the jacket, also soaked to its core.

Hyperventilating slightly, Hajime peeked over the railing, afraid of what he may see. Nothing. Only a faint tinge of the colour red floating around in the sea. No way... Komaeda wouldn't... Hinata hadnt even noticed the hot tears running down his pale face, the colour from his body being drained. Stumbling back he slapped a shaky hand over his mouth.

Chiaki was quick to be at his side, hugging him and rubbing his back, trying to remain calm herself. She didn’t believe it. Nagito wasn’t the type of person to... kill himself. Slowly taking hold of Hajimes hand, she led them down to the beach to try and find something. Anything. And what they did find was horrifying.

Nagitos deceased body laid washed up on shore. Skin a deathly white colour, body limp and drenched to the bone. Hair matted and sticking to his frozen skin. Eyes drain of any life the held. Dark red scars littered all over his thin arms, countless lines in all different directions and sizes. Golden orbs locked onto the Corpse, before clenching shut tightly. 

Hajime let out screams of sorrow and hurt, allowing the tears to flow from his yellow eyes, body shaking violently. Collapsing to the ground, he punch the sand, feeling the grains cut through his knuckles. The sight rang around in his mind, displayed like a cinema screen on his eyelids. Chiaki kneeled besides him and hugged him close, begging for them to get help. Hinata didn’t want to leave. He couldn’t physically. His body felt to weak and vomit was perched at the bottom of his throat. It was at this moment he realised, you don’t appreciate someone until they disappear


End file.
